


So Far Away

by BlueSensation_0531



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Child! Justin!, Denial, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, idk what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSensation_0531/pseuds/BlueSensation_0531
Summary: Zhengkun AU ||zhengting and xukun were bestfriends in a small town having big dreams, under the starry sky promising they would achieve those dreams together.but one night changes it all, leaving forgotten dreams and a broken heart.





	1. ----

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_****_

_***✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*** _

_**  
** _

_**I feel like I pushed and shoved my way into** _

_**Your heart, though it never had a place for me** _

_**I feel uneasy seeing you with your emotions mixed up** _

_**Unable to get a grip** _

_**You’re apologetic to me** _

_**But that hurts my heart even more** _

_**We just weren’t meant to be** _

_**We were wrong from the very start** _

_**And in the end, I’m the only fool for holding out hope** _

_**And to you, who never once belonged to me** _

_**I’ll wish you happiness** _

_**  
** _

_***✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*** _


	2. we were just stars

regret. was what people would always ask me every time that certain topic was brought up. a teenage pregnancy, depriving me from achieving the dreams my young self has always yearned for. but when justin came into my life i knew that the sky has given me a lil star by my side to guide me through this life and i promised him i’ll never leave his side, bringing him to life — making him a great man who will love, and cherish the people around him. i’d give my everything for my baby, he’s mine and no one else could take him away from me. everything has been fine for the past few years, justin’s turning five now going into preschool, through my hard work finding a decent job at zeren’s office, i’ve made all ends meet for my lil star to have a comfortable life.

 

          “rise and shine little star,” i whisper waking the little boy from his deep slumber with a kiss on his puffy cheeks, “it’s your first day in school today.” i continue as i carry him from his bed, as he leans on my shoulder still half-asleep.

i place him on the chair on the dining table preparing his breakfast,

          “you have to eat a lot every morning so you’ll grow up and learn more.” i say enthusiastically as i give him his bowl and a glass of milk sitting opposite of him.

          “I make new friensh there!” he replies excitedly with his mouth full,

          “yes you will, everyone would like to be friends with a cute boy like you.”

          “even you find me cute dad.” he smiles, as a milk moustache was formed on his upperlip,

          “y-yes you are big guy.” i chuckle wiping his mouth, wondering where and how he thought of that. “time to take a bath now.” i told him as his little hands met mind as we lead to the bathroom.

          “will you drop me off to school today?” he asks playing with the bubbles that were forming in the water, “i will baby, but uncle yanjun and zhangjing will be fetching you afterschool with chengcheng.” i reply while rinsing him off.

          “will daddy be working till late hours again?” his tone changes slightly down,

          “what did i say?” i say softly bringing his chin up,

          “that daddy has to w-work hard for Minghao so i’ll be a big star someday.” the little boy smiling immediately forgetting about it.

          “that’s my boy.” i reply kissing his forehead as i dress him up in his little uniform and i getting ready quickly for work as we head out me fixing him into his seat and wearing him a helmet as we set out on my motorcycle. his little hands around my waist as we set out for the day.

we soon arrive at the only school this little town had, nothing much has changed expect the freshly new painted buildings, the new kids filling up the rooms. and the laughter of teenagers heard in the corridors.

          “justin!” chengcheng and linong shout running towards the little boy as i get him down the motorcycle, removing his helmet.

          “you’ve grown so much justin,” zhangjing greets us as they brought their two sons to school.

          “cheng and nong too! the last time i saw them tell were still wearing diapers.” i reply nostalgic about the days, cheng was the same age as justin and nongnong being in first grade.

the school bell rings and i send justin off with a kiss on the cheek wishing him good luck.

          “i’ll bring a star back dad!” he shouts as he runs with chengcheng to their classroom.

          “you're bringing him up well zhengting.” yanjun pats at my shoulder,

          “thank you for letting justin stay at your house, i don’t want mom and dad to stress on a child too much.” i reply as i ride on my motorcycle,

          “what are friends for ting? were always here for the both of you.” the couple says as they wave goodbye riding their car. and i driving towards work.

          “dropped justin off to school?” zeren asks as he waited for me by the office entrance,

          “it was his first day.” as i show my id to security,

          “he’s growing too fast,” zeren replies, “hope to see him soon.” as we enter the workplace a whole stack of work to finish that day.

hours pass and i get my work done checking the time from time to time seeing if it was justin’s dismissal soon. the clock strikes four and my phone buzzes, as zhangjing texted me that they have gotten home. as smile appears my face feeling at peace that my lil baby was okay.

          “dad i got a star!” justin shouts enthusiastically through the phone my workmates looking at me as i mouth a ‘sorry’,

          “that’s my boy.” i whisper as i congratulate him, trying to keep my voice down.

          “okay see you later dad!” he says as he gives the phone to zhangjing running about since i heard screams and laughter.

          “they’re a handful zhangjing sorry for that.”

          “oh nonsense ting, don’t worry about justin here his fine.” as the call ends.

sooner or later work was done and i rush out of the office eager to see my little baby, being stopped by zeren,

          “ting! boss said we have a meeting tomorrow so don’t be late.” he reminds me as i nod in reply mouthing thank you as i walk my way out riding my motorcycle and i reach zhangjing’s house, the sun was about to set.

          “he was a good day today ting, cheng and nong had a good time.” he told me as i carry the sleepy boy startled by the sudden movement,

          “shh it’s daddy.” i assure him as he immediately smiles hugging back.

          “thank you again guys.” i keep says as i position justin on his seat.

          “no problem ting, justin’s always welcome here.” yanjun replies and they bid us take care as we went home.

          “good night big guy.” i whisper kissing the sleepy boy’s forehead as he sets off to dreamland.

i went to my room trying to get my own sleep having another day ahead tomorrow. wondering what was ahead for me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	3. at the edges of the galaxy

another day waking up to birds chirping through the window, a dewy morning breeze accompanying it. as my alarm sounds signaling me to wake up, get ready for work and bring my lil star to school. i get up from a single mattress, simple, yet it was enough for me. my friends would always say i should get something bigger and comfier but i’d rather spend it on Justin’s needs than my own. being a single dad at a young age taught me that and i guess its for the better.

i walk through the mini hallway that connects my bedroom to Justin’s seeing the boy soundly asleep. if weren’t for him i’d probably still be studying or already be starting as an intern at a luxurious and grand company, but having this little gem to wake up to everyday is better. his smile lights up like million stars in the sky and his eyes sparkle with passion just like the person i thought he would be.

          “It’s time for school big guy~” i snuggle my face on his neck, the latter smiling letting out a soft giggle.

          “Dada will you come home with us today?” Justin mutters with his eyes shut, probably having a dream, “Daddy can cook food for us-”

          “Dada?” Who was he dreaming of and why is he coming home with us, “Baby wake up.” I spoke too loud, as the poor boy was startled awake.

          “I dreamt of you and dada bringing me home from school.” Minghao whispers, as he sat up head facing the bed- “Is daddy mad at Justin?”

my eyes soften as the frightened boy kept his gaze on his bed. “I’m not baby come here.” i respond softly as i take him into my arms hugging him tightly.

 

the thing is Minghao was a bright and smart child – and ever since he turned five he started finding for another parent figure just like how his other friends had. i have tried my best to give him everything a normal family would have, but a child’s mind wonders more than we know of. i’ve always told him that he was a little star that the sky gave me, as a gift but as time passes that alibi grew out for him and he realized that it wasn’t always all fairies and princes. he knew his dad was somewhere out there not looking for him – at this young age, and it hurts me that he won’t understand what happened in the past and why i was the only one left for him, because it would just hurt him more, and if that happens he would just despise his father and probably hate him – just like i did.

          “I miss dada.” He whispers hugging me tighter, my heart just clenching see him like this.

          “You haven’t even seen him, baby.”

          “But he’s here,” He responds pointing at his chest, “And he loves me just as how you love me-”

          “No one can love my baby as much as I can.” I reply getting confused on how is his little brain processing all this,

          “He loves you too daddy.” Justin says staring into my eyes, his brown sparkly orbs meeting mine as if he was waiting for some response, my mind races finding for something reasonable to say,

          “I love you too baby.” I reply to him with a smile, kissing his forehead hugging his tightly.

          _“I love you, baby.” I whisper_.

 

time passes and we get to Justin’s school his face just as bright as ever that smile never fading, as he waves goodbye, chengcheng tugging him as they run to their classroom.

          “You look troubled. Are you okay ting?” Zhangjing asks, as i pick up the words to respond, i was zoning out.

          “Yeah, I’m fine.” I try to make a smile form on my lips reassuring him,

          “You know, Minghao’s growing up fast, he draws well now.” Zhangjing chuckles as he hands me a paper with scribbles.

          “He has to know soon Zhengting, He can’t just be kept a secret.” He continues as i stare at the picture – having three people,

**_"Dada, xiao baobao, Daddy.”_ **

          “I’ll be picking Justin early at your house right? I only have a meeting today.” I reply changing the topic. Zhangjing noticing it, giving me a weak smile.

          “We’re here for you Zhengting, whatever happens.” He says as he bids goodbye.

 

i get to my office my mind still trying to decipher everything that happened earlier. as a put the drawing in my case, walking into the workplace being greeted by familiar faces. As hours pass, and i get papers and emails done, an announcement for the meeting via pa, alerts as i walk into the meeting room sitting beside zeren.

          “Just in time.” He whispers as the CEO’s secretary clears his throat by the mic, standing at the podium.

          “Greeting’s colleagues and board of trustees. As a new fiscal year starts, I would like to proudly announced that the CEO’s son will be working with us in the next days as the COO of this company,” a round of applause follows.

“And with that being said, the COO needs a secretary to be in charge of his schedules and be of assistance to him as he familiarizes with the building and company etiquette.” whispers and rumors starting from the cord saying that the ceo’s son was hot, others saying he was just a spawn of the devil – i could care less.

“To choose this fairly the next best employee, that would be announced tomorrow would be the COO’s secretary. A raise of salary will be given, as well as a week’s worth of leave per quarter would be added to whoever gets chosen-”

          “A raise in salary, Zhengting you should get it!” Zeren says enthusiastically as he smiles widely at me, “It will help you and Justin. I hope you get chosen.” He continues.

          “Thank you Zeren.” I respond slightly dazed as to what was to come. if i do get chosen what would he be like and will i still have time for justin-

          “Thank you for attending and have a nice day.” the secretary ends her speech, as the crowd claps once more. my phone ringing in the process as i stood up, signaling Zeren that i had a call.

          “Hello my baby how did school go?” It was Justin who was calling,

          “It was great dad! I got another star for reciting at math!” He replies enthusiastically.

          “Really I’m so proud of my baby-”

I got hit as i walking aimlessly focusing on the phone call, i was about to make amends as i raised my head up and-

          “Zhengting?”

          “X-xukun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	4. just about to collide

it felt unreal meeting your two orbs just like how they were before. memories start to resurface within those few seconds our eyes met, your face too difficult to read. and then the time stops, – cliché for most people, but everything started to appear as if it was just the both us and the stars above. just-

          “Sir, let’s go.” two men gesture him to the elevator as he fixed gaze on me stops as he walks into the elevator leaving me at loss for words. just like how he always does.

          “Dad? Are you still there?” Justin’s says still on the phone as he was waiting for my response.

          “Y-yes baby. Daddy will see you later, I love you.”

          “Okay, I love you.” He responds cutting the line.

 

_Xukun was the COO. The only Cai Xukun._

          “Zhengting your still there, been finding you everywhere, thought you went back to the workplace.” Zeren calls me out, “Are you okay? You look pale.” 

          “Why wouldn’t I be?” i thought, “Yeah I’m fine.” i say, as we head back to the workplace.

 

hours after my mind wasn’t still functioning right, the previous events kept playing on my head as if it was on loop. not helping myself from finishing work and actually get out of here, just like how i wanted. luckily i get myself to cease my agendas, the clock striking five, as i head out of the office grounds rushing to get home. just to see Justin, my escape, all of this.

i get to Zhangjing’s house as i knock on the door waiting impatiently, as finally the door opened a little Chengcheng greet me hello, with a bright smile on his face, as he calls Minghao and Zhangjing, my little boy running to the doorway as he sees me.

          “You did come early.” he mumbles as his face was buried on my tummy as he was hugging me tightly. i take up to my arms as i carry him into Zhangjing’s house, Cheng and Nong clinging on either of my legs as we walk into the kitchen, Zhangjing reprimanding his children that they were giving me a hard time, me denying it as i ruffle the hair telling Zhangjing that i’ll be taking Justin home early.

          “Bye bye Minghao!” Cheng shouts from their doorstep as Justin waves back our motorcycle driving away.

          “Where here.” i say to my lil star as he was drifting off to Neverland just like how he always does every time we ride home. He opens his eyes, immediately lighting up seeing the playground as he smiles brightly thanking me in the process.

          “Just as promised.” i smile back, as i carry him down and he dashes of to play.

 

we played on the swing a few times, then the slide, then the seesaw and the other playground equipment until he got tired and just sat down on the seesaw holding his ice cream, as i sat on the opposite side, facing him.

          “Thank you daddy.” He says with a grin, ice cream all over his mouth as i laugh giving him a towel to wipe himself.

          “Baby what if your Dada comes back to get you? Will you come with him?” i ask out of the blue seeing how he would reply,

          He shakes his head saying, “I’ll tell Dada to stay with us so we could go to playground and play with me.”

          “You’re not mad at him?”

          “No as long as he buys me ice cream and doesn’t hurt you again.” He replies smiling, leaving me speechless. i wish we always stay as children, no resents and hate being kept.

          “Time to get going lil star.” I tell him as we stood up him holding my hand as we get back to the motorcycle heading home. as another day comes to an end, another day ahead of us.

 

_tomorrow, i’ll probably see him again._

the suns rises, as i brought justin to school like always, telling my friends that i’ll get him from they’re house after work. as i head to work, a weird feeling in myself. why am i feeling nervous? it was just another normal day. i tell myself as i enter the workplace sitting in my cubicle ready to start my day as an announcement goes through the pa system – _they were announcing the best employee today._

i continue working, as a part of me was listening to the announcement. everyone anticipating their name to be called, as whispers sart circling on who was most likely to be chosen.

 

          “Congratulations, Zhu Zhengting, for being the best employee of the year.” a round of applause from the workplace starts, as they try to find where i was seated, zeren running to me as he congratulated me. my own self still not aware of what was actually happening. tell me this is a dream.

 

the CEO’s secretary calls me as she congratulated me as we entered her office, “You have been exemplary Zhengting, i’m impressed.” she continues as she starts saying reminders and instructions on how being a secretary was a handful job-

          “Mam,” i start, “i’m really honored but, could i back out?” i finish my sentence her facial expression immediately changing,

          “Why? this is a big opportunity Zhengting, i mean think about the benefits for you and for your son, it’s not easy being a single parent.” she tries to pacify me.

          “Just give it a try. i’ll help you through this.” she says as she holds my hand, a reassuring smile on her face as i nod, finishing some papers. as i head out to the elevator to the COO’s room.

          “For Justin.” I say with a deep breath, as the elevator door opens to the room, as there he was sitting his eyes meeting mine once again. “Keep it professional.” I say to myself.

          “Good Morning Mr. Cai, I’m-”

          “Zhengting, I know.” he chuckles, as he tells me to sit down. “Congratulations, i guess.” he says as he stood up walking towards me, “Hope you last, dad said your very keen and patient,” he stops his tracks infront of me as he bends down to my face,

 “we’ll see about that.” he smiles, as he walks away ordering me to make his coffee.

          “Bastard.” i whisper to myself as i mix the creamer into the coffee, wanting to put some chili flakes or something out of rage. but i remember i was doing this for my lil star, for him i will do anything. i smile to myself, walking back into his office handing him his coffee as i walk to my new desk getting work done.

my phone rings, as i see Zhangjing calling me as the kids were already dismissed from school. i was about to answer my phone when Xukun, stops me taking the phone, dropping the call.

          “No phone calls during work hours.” he says with that familiar smirk on his face. he never changed, i wanted to throw my desk towards him – i wish i was kidding, but then calm. its just the first day, and there was more stuff coming. gotta stock some patience now.

the day finally ends, as i head out of the office, a frown plastered on my face. as Zeren walks to me by the lobby,

          “how was it?” he asks,

          “terrible.”

          “you’ll be fine.” he says patting my shoulders telling me that i’ll get used to it.

 

i enter Zhangjing’s house, as i greeted Justin who was watching a movie with Cheng and Nong, and upon seeing me his smile changes into a pout – right, i forgot to answer his phone call.

          “Hey is my little star mad at me?” i ask as he faces the wall as i tuck him to bed,

          “You didn’t answer Justin’s call.” He whispers,

          “Daddy’s sorry, I have a new boss and he doesn’t like daddy talking on the phone.” i tell him, as i bring him into my arms,

          “Is your boss more important than Minghao?” he asks his eyes meeting mine,

          “No baby,”

          “So you’re going to my recital next week?” his eyes sparkle waiting for a response, this child mischievous indeed.

          “Yes daddy’s going.” i reply as he kisses me goodnight,

          “Promise?”

          “Promise.” i reply his eyes closing as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	5. but passed each other

days passed and true enough, i got used to the countless tricks and frame-ups he has done. even i’m amazed on how i survived, the things i do for my lil star, anything for him. even if i have to suffer 8 hours everyday with this devil. i enter his room, seeing him doing some work as i went straight to the pantry to make his coffee. i was going home early today to go to Justin’s recital. i even told the CEO’s secretary about it so that i’ll have back up if ever Xukun says no.

          “Sir here’s your coffee.” I start placing it by his side, “I’ll will be on half day today, I told your father’s sec-”

          “You’re not going anywhere.” He cuts me of his eyes not leaving his monitor,

          “Sir, I have sent my notice to your father’s secretary, and they allowed.”

          “Who do you work for?” a familiar smirk on his face, as he moves his eyes on me, stopping what he was doing. “Besides I have at meeting at 2pm, and you’re coming.”

at that moment i wanted to throw the fresh cup of coffee i made on his face, and get out with a smile plastered on my face. but that didn’t happen, we end in his father’s secretary office, like this was some type of lawsuit and i had to win my case.

          “Mam, i have to go to Justin’s recital, i can’t turn him down for this.” I whisper to her as Xukun was sitting down on one of the chairs just meters away.

          “I know Zhengting but I forgot that you have to be with Xukun for that meeting at the Wang’s company, he’s trying to close the partnership deal.” I didn’t know how to respond, in the end I just nodded and we set off into the company’s limousine, a happy Cai Xukun beside me as he apparently ‘won.’

i was restless, fidgeting the pen between my fingers as i stared out of the tinted window, Justin’s recital was at 4pm,

          “Promise?”

          “Promise.”

my poor son, probably waiting for me to arrive to his school, and here i am stuck with this devil. i try to be the risk-taker i am and ask the demon for a ransom, of letting me atleast call my son.

          “Sir, may I call someone?” I ask in the most – calmest possible way.

          “Why is your boyfriend angry that you can’t go?” he starts, the audacity of this man really just,

          “Sir please?” I try on more time, trying to keep myself of not end up in jail or losing my job.

he miraculously replies with a nod, getting back to the game he was playing on his phone. as i mouthed a thank you, while dialing Zhangjing’s number.

          “Hello? Zhangjing? Yes, about that, can i talk to him.” I say trying to thread the right words that won’t make him sad,

          “Baby, yes daddy’s still at work.”

          “You promised you’ll come.” He replies disappointment being heard in his voice.

          “I know baby, please don’t get mad, I’ll try to get there and watch you okay?” i try to convince him,

          “But you promised.” He says a little louder, Xukun probably overhearing it as he looks up from his game, his eyebrows raised from curiosity.

          “I’ll make it up to you okay? I’ll buy you your favorite ice cream, you want that?”

          “Okay,” He finally gives in, but his voice still down.

          “My baby will do great I know it, He’s always the brightest star on stage.”

          “Yes daddy, I have to line up now.”

          “That’s my son, tell uncle Zhangjing to take a video of you okay? I love you.”

          “I love you too daddy,” he says giving the phone to Zhangjing,

          “He was waiting Zhengting.” he starts,

          “I know, just please take care of him for me? I’m really sorry. I’ll try to make up for it.” I reply as the phone call ended. my mood not getting any better, as i felt terrible for not coming to my lil star’s recital.

a frown was painted on my face i looked down on the floor trying to keep my face from Xukun who would most probably tell me off, which if by then, i won’t have any of it. we finally arrive at the Wang Corporation as we head down,

          “Fix your face, I might not get to close that deal when you’re frowning.” He orders me as we enter.

          “How’s it going bro?” Mr. Wang’s son, Ziyi, greets him by the lobby the two of them hugging, before entering the elevator.

 

we reach the floor where the meeting will be held, as the secretary tells me to stay by the waiting area while the meeting goes on. me aimlessly checking my phone – 2:45pm on the clock. a hour and fifteen minutes, before Justin’s recital.

          “Let’s go?” A familiar voice tells me, as i look up seeing Xukun, an hour have just passed,

          “Sir, did you close the deal?” I ask in awe since the meeting went by fast.

          “Who says no to this.” He replies cockily, pointing to himself, “I have to be somewhere, so we have on get going.” I reply with a nod, as we head out of the company entering the limo.

Strangely, we weren’t coming back to the company, and the road we were going on was familiar – too familiar that is, as the vehicle i was on started pulling up into Justin’s school. i find myself dumbfounded, checking my phone – 4:05pm, then Xukun, who was smirking,

          “What are you waiting for?”

          “Sir, thank you.” I reply with a big grin on my face as i rush out of the car,

          “Zhengting!” Zhangjing shouts waving at me, as i walk over to them.

          “Xukun,” Yanjun says as i look at him confused looking at the direction he was looking at, the latter standing behind me.

          “What are you doing here?” i ask, that smirk not leaving his face as he greeted Zhangjing and Yanjun.

          “Just watch, before I change my mind.” he whispers sitting beside me since there were two seats reserved for each child, Zhangjing seating across me taps me,

          “What is he doing here?” he asks,

          “Long story short, he’s my boss.” i whisper, the latters’ face turning in shock as he whispered it to his husband. the both of them smile shooting hearts at me, as i panicked, checking if Xukun was looking, thankfully he wasn’t.

          “You’re like kids.” I mouthed to them as i rolled my eyes, the couple snickering.

thankfully the program starts, my little star walking on the stage on his little marching band costume,

          “Dear parents and guests welcome to the kindergarten recital!” He says enthusiastically to the mic as his eyes roamed around the room, a smile appearing on his face, when he saw me waving.

they start performing nursery rhymes and songs until the program finally ended, the sun setting by that time.

          “Daddy!” Justin shouts, running into my arms as he came down the stage.

          “My baby did so well! That’s my little star.” i tell him carrying him into my arms,

          “You did come.” He hugs me burying his face on my shoulder a smile painted on his face.

          “Just as promise.” i reply as he went down walking towards Xukun tugging on his coat,

          “Hello Mr. Boss,” He says with a wide smile on his face as Xukun turns his head to me then to Justin, lowering down to his level,

          “Hello there, little guy.” Xukun replies ruffling the child’s hair a smile appearing on his face.

          “Thank you for letting daddy go to my recital.” Justin says as he hugs the other who was startled, me running to stop him – but Xukun mouths a “No.” as he hugs the kid back.

          “What’s your name?” He asks carrying Justin, me not taking my eyes off them, as i was worriedly standing by,

          “Justin’s my nickname but my name’s Minghao, Mr. Boss.”

          “Looks like they jive together Ting.” Zhangjing chirps in as he points to the two boys who were talking, Justin still in Xukun’s arms.

          “Justin’s just friendly.” I reply still glancing at them,

          “He has to know Ting, Minghao’s growing up. He can’t just be the secret.” He whispers holding my hand, “We’ll be here, whether he accepts or not.”

          “Maybe but not know, it won’t be right to interfere with his career and-”

          “He interfered with your dreams too Ting, he left you alone.”

Yanjun walks in with their two kids as they bid goodbye to us,

          “Xukun we should catch up soon, its been a long time since you were here.” Yanjun says patting him by the shoulder the latter nodding,

          “I’ll make time, Congrats on your family.” He replies referring to the couple having Cheng and Nong.

          “You’ll have your own soon Kun.” Yanjun smiles as he looks at me teasingly, Justin calling Xukun – thankfully not seeing the two teasing me.

          “Justin go with Uncle Zhangjing now, i’ll see you at home.”

          “But Uncle Kun told me I could ride on his car.”

          “Uncle-”

          “Let’s go Minghao.” Xukun says carrying the kid in a piggyback, leaving me with the two lovebirds.

          “Blood is thicker than water Zhengting.” he’ll find out soon, Zhangjng says as they bid me goodbye.

          “Daddy look how cool Uncle’s car is!” Minghao kept rambling on the ride back to the company when it started raining, causing him to fall asleep during the ride back home.

we arrive at the company the rain was still pouring hard, and my lil star still sound asleep on his seat. Xukun staring at him then me, as i stood up and trying to wake the sleeping boy,

          “Thank you, Xukun. It meant a lot to Justin.”

          “Anything for kids, I have a soft spot for them.” He chuckles, “It’s raining how ill get home?”

          “We have a motorcycle, i could bring Justin home-”

          “Let me drive you home, besides your son’s sleeping.” he insists going down the vehicle to his own car, me carrying Justin.

          “You don’t have to do this Sir.” i told him, that smirk not leaving his face, as he started driving, Justin sleeping soundly on my lap. we arrive at our house, the latter going down first to get the door open.

          “Let me get Justin, you open the door.” i nod giving him the little boy carefully.

 

          “Dada?” Minghao says to me, falling back asleep on my shoulder, while Zhengting was opening the door, leaving me startled. i placed Justin down on his bed, and went down to get going the thought not leaving my mind.

          “Thank you again Sir.” Zhengting says for the nth time,

          “I’ll just let your motorcycle be brought here by one of the messenger’s, don’t be late tomorrow.” i told him as i head out of their tiny house.

          “Who’s Dada?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	6. never touching

a week passes and as if the spell wore off – the devil came back to his old self in no time. limitless set-ups and nonsense rules being made by the devil himself only making my day even exhausting. i get to his office to start my day, the latter sitting on his usual throne, his signature smirk on his face. walking towards him i set his coffee on his side, him looking at me as i rolled my eyes. – not even an hour passing by of the ‘peace’ i was having, he started blasting music whilst working. i looked up from my monitor glaring him, who at this point wasn’t even half fazed and just shrugged mouthing,

          “I’m the boss.”

God forbid that nothing happens today, because i’m not taking any of it. Justin had a fever yesterday, and he still instead to go to school today since they had a painting class. which made me worry even more if he was okay. but no shit Sherlock, said not to take any phone calls. i try to get work done the devil finally toning down his music. – if you think that was the last of him like i thought, it wasn’t. he had to stand up and ‘accidentally’ spill his water on the carpet on his way to the washroom,

          “oops.” he shrugs continuing to walk away, telling me to clean the mess.

 

          “No way. He’s a handful.” Zeren reacts when i started ranting to him while we were eating at the office cafeteria.

          “Right? I hope he chokes on his food or something.” i reply rolling my eyes, the other chuckling at my reaction.

          “But you’re still here.” he says, “Bet you still like him.” he continues me giving him a deadass glare.

“He’d be the last person I’d ever marry.” i say sipping on my coffee,

          “Really though, when will you tell him?” Zeren starts, you see this guy has been only one of the few people who knew besides Zhangjing and Yanjun, and he was kind enough to keep it as a secret and get me a job at this company,

          “I honestly don’t know, He might have not changed, and I won’t let Justin be taken away from me just like that.”

          “Zhengting, you told me that he liked the kid, he even brought you home.” he retorts,

          “It’s not that easy letting someone in after everything that had happened you know?”

          “I know Ting, but think about Justin, he’s turning six soon and he been curious of know his father is,” he continues, “And besides why would boss get custody, if he could just choose marriage.” he says, taking me awhile to process it,

          “You’re absolutely disgusting.” I answer, the latter laugh like the crackhead he is.

          “Whatever you say lovebird. I have to get back to the workplace, ‘meeting’.” He goes standing up wishing me good luck before i get back to the devil’s lair.

hours pass and it started raining, my mind started thinking of how Minghao is still not receiving a call from Zhangjing. i started to get worried, think how my little star is and if he was fine,

          “Sir, may I call someone.” I try,

          “No.”

          “Sir-”

          “I said no.” He replies firmly, as i sat there defeated my mind not able to think right, unexpectedly Zhangjing calls as i stared at my phone, then to Xukun who just shakes his head.

 

Multiple calls went by, and Zhangjing stops calling being followed by a message,

          “Zhengting answer the damn phone.” He texts, as i started to panic,

          “I can’t what happen?”

          “It’s Minghao. The teacher called, he’s pale and they’re taking him to the hospital. Where are you?”

          “Oh my God.”  say too loudly, dropping my phone in panic, Xukun being startled at my sudden reaction.

          “Sir I need to go.” I say, while rushing – fixing my stuff, tears pooling on my eyes.

          “No, hold on where are you going?” He replies – the audacity of this man really, i raised my gaze to him my teary eyes meeting his, his reaction shocked as to why i was crying.

          “It’s my son.” I reply briefly, when he suddenly takes my bag, and holds my arm towards the elevator,

          “Sir where-”

          “It’s raining and I’m taking you there.” he cuts me as we enter the parking lot into his car hurriedly going to Minghao. honestly what was going on with this guy, i say to myself staring at him, who was driving.

we get to the hospital finding where Justin was, and the nurse guided us to the emergency room, my lil star lying on the hospital bed resting.

          “He’s better now,” his teacher utters, “He was dehydrated, but he even insisted to finish his painting.” she says, handing me the little canvas,

“Minghao’s a strong kid. You’re raising him well.” she mentions, looking to the both of us.

“Thank you Mam.” Xukun replies, since i was at loss for words. the teacher leaving when i went near my little star.

          “Daddy,” he says opening his eyes as i kissed his forehead telling him not to move that much.

          “I’ll pay the bill, thank you again, Xukun.” i mutter, when the latter said he’ll watch Justin while i pay at the cashier.

 

truthfully, things start to hit me, on what the others have said about keeping Justin as a secret. Xukun looked like he did care, but at what cost? – was i willing to let him in our life, that was peaceful without him? or was i accepting him as who he was. – Justin’s father. i get back seeing the two boys sleeping Xukun resting him head on the hospital bed while holding the others hand, who was sound asleep.

          “Xu-Sir.” I stutter while him up, him finally being awake,

          “Let’s go?” he starts,

          “Sir, we could take a cab-”

          “No.” he replies, carrying the little boy, as we went out of the hospital.

 

the ride home was silent, the raindrops from outside was echoing in as Xukun started a conversation,

          “He looks like me.” he states, making my eyes go wide in confusion and shock,

          “What?”

          “Handsome.” he replies, staring at me as i rolled my eyes at him, trying to calm myself from what he said earlier.

 

we get home, him carrying Justin to his bedroom, the rain pouring harder as i prepared tea for him. i took deep breaths when i heard him going down the stairs – here goes nothing.

          “Xukun,” i call him out to the kitchen counter setting the tea inform of him,

          “Thank you.” he utters, me sitting opposite him swirling the tea bag in my cup.

          “If it doesn’t offend you, how’d did Justin happen?” he asks. – this came early,

          “I mean when I left you were still in college and-”

          “You really want to know?” i look into his orbs, curiosity in his eyes,

          “I’m listening, I won’t judge.” he replies, as i took a deep breath trying to compose myself,

          “Justin, Justin’s yours Xukun.” i start blatantly, looking him straight in the eyes his expression unreadable,

          “What?” he sighs as he stands up, “Are you out of your mind?” He says trying to get away, me holding his arm – this wasn’t going to end well.

          “That night, days before you left for Shanghai. I didn’t know this would even happen,” tears started forming in my eyes,

          “You told me that nothing happened Ting!” he starts shouting,

          “Because i saw you Xukun, I saw you kissing some girl at the club when you told me you were packing for Shanghai!” the atmosphere getting heavier,

          “Why didn’t you tell me? I was drunk Zhengting! And for your information I didn’t kiss her back but I was too late to explain it to you since you broke up and ended our communication.” Xukun answers, leaving me silent. i knew this wouldn’t go well if i continue shouting and fighting, as i removed my grip from his arm, feeling defeated.

          “Zhengting, why didn’t you tell me?” he softens holding my hand trying to make me look into his eyes, those two orbs that i loved, where i saw the starry sky, those eyes that sparkled, where the same eyes my lil star has, that everytime i stared reminded me of him.

          “Because I was scared Xukun, I didn’t want to ruin your dream of being like your father and becoming successful, because I knew you always wished for it.”

          “But it ruined yours, Ting. And you don’t know how guilty I feel right know leaving you with a child when we were supposed to achieve our dreams together. You don’t know how regretful I was when, I went to Shanghai without a goodbye from you. You don’t know how jealous I was when I saw you fetch Justin after school, on the first day we saw each other, because I thought you had a family of your own and that you, you were happy without me.” he mutters almost like a whisper, his gaze falling to the floor tears rolling down his cheek.

          “Are you mad Kun? I’m sorry,” I reply at loss for words and exhaustion from everything that happened,

          “I’m not, but Ting I’m not letting you get away with this.” he continues,

          “I want to be a part of my sons life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	7. yet feeling the stardust

those words pierced me like an arrow through my chest. was i dreaming or is this some sort of trance that has been made be my own imagination that he wants to be a father figure to Minghao, our son, and i’m actually just talking to myself right now. but if this was really just some trance then why, after all these years, he still has that same passion and sincerity in his eyes. that made me believe it wishes and stars that shine above – even amidst the strong rain pour from outside, the stars are still sparkling brightly right in front of me in his eyes my sky and all my wishes–

          “Are you s-sure?” i ask him once more, while we were sitting down by the kitchen, finally calming down from the earlier fiasco.

          “Yeah, I’ll take him and fetch him from school tomorrow, if that’s fine with you.” he replies calm and distinct even if i have asked him multiple times about it.

          “Tomorrow is play day for Justin, I take him to the playground after work.” itell him as he asked on about how his ‘son’ was.

          “I’ll take my motorcycle-”

          “You won’t be coming with us?” he asks his eyes meeting mine,

          “No Si-Xukun, I have to bring files to the Wang Corporations tomorrow, so I’ll be coming home late. You could take him to Zhangjing’s after you hangout.”

          “Wait what Wang Corporations? Without me?” – what question even is this,

          “You already closed the deal, so I’ll just talk to Mr.Wang about the papers, is there a problem?”

          “N-not at all,” he stutters, “I’ll take Minghao to my house after we go to the playground, We’ll pick you up right after.”

          “Pick up who?” i asked confused, “I have my motorcycle I can manage-”

          “And let our son wait? How bad of a mom,”

          _“Hold on ‘our son’?”_

“I’m his dad, Xukun what mom are you talking about.” i hit him lightly the latter letting out a chuckle.

          “Whatever makes your boat float Mr. Zhengting,” he jokes, as i roll my eyes at him, “I have to get going now, sorry to keep you up late. See you tomorrow.” he says standing up heading out to his car, me waving a goodbye whilst closing the door behind me.

          “That was a lot.” i whisper to myself, taking a deep breath digesting all that had happened. “Zhengting he just wants custody nothing more, nothing less.”

 

i get to my bedroom, plopping myself on my mattress facing the ceiling, remembering the sky that once shone above. it was another day tomorrow and it’s going to be a different one.

 

“Rise and shine, my baby.” i say walking into my little star’s room, today was the day that he’ll finally meet his ‘Dada.’ the moment he has been dreaming of, the moment i’ve been most reluctant about – finally was happening.

 

my lil star stretches out flexing his little bones, to wake himself up, as i went by his side staring at him, trying to see if he had any idea on what was about to happen today.

 

          “Someone’s waiting for you downstairs.” he looks at me quite surprised to who could it be at such an early hour. even i was shocked since he called me when i was just about to turn my alarm off, telling me that he’ll just be waiting by the couch.

 

we head down to the kitchen hand in hand, his eyes fixating to a silhouette he sees on the couch, scrunching his nose in the process while rubbing his eyes he tries to decipher who it was. and by then a wide smile appears on his face when that certain someone turns his back towards us, the little boy running towards him giving the latter a tight hug.

 

          “Uncle Kun!” he mumbles burying his face on the latter’s chest, while i prepare his breakfast.

          “What is-h he doing here?” he asks excitedly, filling his mouth with food,

          “He’s taking you to school.” i reply with a smile, my lil stars eyes sparkling brighter than ever.

          “Xukun, I left you tea by the counter. I’ll just get Minghao ready.” the latter replying with a nod.

 

we enter the bathroom, my lil star stops getting giddy – all of a sudden. he starts to space out while i get his soap and shampoo ready, playing with the water as he thinks.

          “What are you thinking about?” i ask the pondering boy, as i start showering him.

          “Why is Uncle Kun here?” he asks for the nth time,

          “He’s taking you to school honey.”

          “Oh.” a short silence follows, and he asks again,

          “I-is he,” he stops, “Is he my,”

          “Your what Minghao?” i chuckle at my baby staring at me confusedly.

          “Is he my dada?” he blurts out immediately staring on the tiles right after.

          “What makes you say that?” the little boy stares at a me for a moment then says,

          “I feel it here.” pointing at his chest.

 

a warm smile appears on my face on how an innocent boy like him could find out that easily. Zhangjing was right, blood was really thicker than water.

          “What if I say he is your dada?” i ask,

          he smiles replying, “He’ll be a great dada.”

          **_“Minghao, Uncle Kun,”_** i pause trying to read his expression, eagerness, curiosity, and excitement in it, **_“Uncle Kun is your Dada.”_**

****

          “Dada!” Justin starts running down the stairs to my arms, a wide smile on his face. “I knew you were my dada!” he exclaims once more, making me chuckle.

          “Of course you are, you’re as handsome as me.” i reply fixing his little uniform, placing him on my lap.

 

Zhengting was getting ready so i was left to take care of our son. honestly in felt weird, having a son who you didn’t know even existed is now sitting on your lap smiling at you widely. it feels weird but i felt complete, contented as how others would say. i know what Yanjun meant everytime he talked about his sons. – it was difficult to put it to context but seeing a living, breathing child that you’ll be taking care of forever, felt like a responsibility yet an accomplishment at the same time. that’s why i felt pitiful on how i was deprived on seeing him grow, and how i left my family on their own, without my support.

i felt happy that Zhengting agreed on letting me in our son’s life and actually seeing him, but one thing was still missing. if i could win my son’s heart, i should win someone’s heart too. the person who i loved, and i still do. and i’m not taking a ‘no’ as an answer.

we get on the car as Zhengting was closing the front door of their house, i was already canvasing houses for us, but i guess i should consult him first. i didn’t want him backing out all of a sudden.

 

          “All set?” i ask when the latter enters the car, buckling his seatbelt, replying with a nod. it was obvious that he was all civil on this for Minghao, and he probably hated me – but i don’t give up that easily.

 

we arrive at Minghao’s school just on time, Zhangjing and Yanjun confused on why it wasn’t Zhengting’s motorcycle was parking next to them. a smile appears on Yanjun’s face seeing me, as he pats my shoulder.

          “Look who’s here!” Zhangjing exclaims teasing Zhengting as we laughed. Minghao holding each of our hands insisting that we stay like that, the wide smile on his face not disappearing since awhileago.

he sets of with a kiss on the cheek from the both of us, me whispering to him about getting two stars and patting his head before he waves goodbye being dragged by Chengcheng to their classroom.

          “I’ll be waiting for the marriage invitation.” Yanjun whispers to me, leaving me laughing,

          “I don’t want to rush things.”

          “You’ll figure things out. I’m rooting for you, don’t let us down.” he says before they leave the two of us, getting back to the car. – where things starts to get awkward, silence filling up the whole vehicle.

          “So,” both of us say in unison, a chuckle coming right after.

          “You first.” i say trying to grasp what he was about to say,

          “I know that you want to be a part of Justin’s life, and I won’t be depriving you from him.” he starts, “And I guess this is the only time we’ll get to talk about this, but I want to be civil and I know you do too, so I guess custody-” so this what we’re talking about – custody. he thinks i want custody.

          “Zhengting I don’t-” i try to cut him off,

          “I’m sorry if you haven’t thought about it yet, I know your busy and all-”

          “Just, just give me time.” i reply trying to dismiss the conversation, this was going to be harder than i thought. but i won’t give up.

 

_not again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i updated just now... i promise to update more!!!
> 
> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	8. in each other's wake

we get into the office in that same cold silence we had earlier. he asked me on what i was going to say, but i wasn’t in the mood to continue the conversation. entering the workplace was rather composed, since we were working and we should set personal matters aside. he sets the coffee on my table as always, then proceeds to his desk. this day was slightly different since i wasn’t in the mood to do some antics or even usual set-ups. i didn’t know how to explain this feeling, but the time seemed to pass slower than usual.

 

         “Sir, I’m heading to the Wang Corporations now.” the latter standing not far from my desk. right – he was going to my bro’s company.

         “It’s just Xukun,” i reply trying to keep it casual, “What time will we pick you up?”

         “You don’t have to, but the meeting ends at 5pm.” he utters with his eyes avoiding my gaze. i respond with an okay and he heads out of the office.

 

time passes and it was time to get Minghao from school. i head out of my office feeling excited yet nervous on what was about to happen, it was a new thing to me and i wanted to do my best. driving to his school felt nostalgic, remembering the times i was the one who used to study in the four corners of the rooms and run in its hallways filled with laughter. seeing what Ting had to go through for our son, i felt guilty, he didn’t have the time to go out with friends or even get to the university he always wished for. i get down my car – stares immediately following me. probably because i was relatively a new face and was ‘too young’ to actually be fetching his ‘son’ from school. but i didn’t mind, seeing Justin running from where he was to the position where i was standing in, with a wide smile on his face was enough to block out all the judgement this world had to offer.

         “Why are you here?” the little boy asks the smile still not faltering from his face.

         “I wanted to surprise you.” i reply with a smile, his eyes sparkling with delight.

         “I got two stars today! Just as promise!” he shows me the two stamps on each of his palms,

         “That’s my boy. Just like dada,” i say ruffling his hair taking the little canvas on his hand, “What’s this?”

         ** _“Dada, Justin, Daddy.”_**

“Do you like it?” he asks with curiosity,

         “No,” the smile on his face disappearing, “I love it.” i say kissing him on his forehead the little boy hugging me tightly.

         “Where are we going?” he asks puzzled on why i wasn’t taking him home, we end up in the playground Zhengting told me, his eyes lighting up when i pulled over.

         “Thank you!” he hugs me tightly when we went down the car, tugging me to play with him on the slide. we play a few times on it, then the swing, then the swing. – kids don’t get tired easily.

he finally gets tired as i bought him ice cream, the both of us sitting down on the merry-go-round slowing turning it while we talked about whatever he had in mind.

         “Will you go home to our house today dada?” he blurts out,

         “Your daddy won’t like that.” i chuckle, the latter not happy about it,

         “We can’t rush things for him baby,” i tell him, “But Daddy Kun will try his best so that we could be a family.”

his face lights up once again, “Just like in my picture?” he says,

         “Yes, just like in your picture baby.”

         “I love you Dada.” he smiles at me,

         “I love you too baby.”

 

         “It’s our secret mission okay?” i whisper to him while he sits at the back of the car with his lollipop, nodding enthusiastically.

it was time to fetch Zhengting from Ziyi’s company and i didn’t know what to expect, not now that Ziyi told me he was good looking and Zhengting wants custody.

         “Is Dada handsome baby?” i ask my son who was watching the cars pass by outside,

         “Yes, just like Minghao.” he giggles, making me laugh. – he is my son after all.

we finally arrive the rain starting to pour, i texted Zhengting and he said he was coming down at any moment, i saw a silhouette exiting the main doot and upon seeing them i saw Ziyi holding an umbrella over Zhengting. They were laughing in the middle of the rain, who even does that? – i didn’t know what was happening but my body urged me to get down the car and take the umbrella,

         “Thanks bro.” i tell him, escorting a confused Zhengting into the car. i didn’t know what just happened, but Zhengting was angry on how i shouldn’t have gotten down and help him. what even is this.

         “You could have just waited in the car.” he starts,

         “Zhengting,”

         “No Xukun what was that for?” i didn’t know how to respond, i didn’t even know what made me do that. was it jealousy? most certainly not. but either way i didn’t want Minghao to see that we were fighting.

         “Zhengting we can talk about this later, Minghao’s here.” the latter immediately regretting his actions looking at the frightened child.

 

the rain wasn’t stopping when we arrived at their house, so i took the umbrella and tried to help him but he stops me,

         “I could do this by myself.”

he heads out the wind getting stronger, and with all his ‘luck’ the umbrella breaks. now i wanted to help him but, he told me he could do it by himself. he wasn’t even halfway to the doorstep, and he was standing there frozen. – where’s his Ziyi now?

i get down placing my coat over him, the latter getting shocked and was about to probably protest,

         “Just walk.” i order him as i to was already getting drenched by the rain. i leave the coat on him and i rush back to the car, finding my umbrella and carrying a sleeping Justin to the house. he wakes up trying to see where he was. upon seeing me he smiles and hugs me,

         “I thought Dada left already.” i smile softly ruffling his hair,

         “Won’t leave my baby without having a hug.” i tell him, “But Dada has to go-”

         “No Xukun, stay.” Zhengting interrupts, “I-i mean stay for a while, I’ll cook dinner.” he utters shyly.

i smile, responding with a thank you before playing with Justin by the small living room area. i hear rustling from the kitchen, seeing Zhengting fixing the table. Justin pushes me towards the other, both of us being startled.

         “Dada wants to help in setting the table.” he says with a cheeky smile on his face. it was rather quiet, no one daring to start a conversation. but the silence was rather comfortable, that silence that doesn’t leave you empty.

         “Sorry for my actions earlier.” Zhengting starts, me looking over to Justin who was coloring and doing his assignment.

         “It’s fine, I mean you did seem happy, sorry to ruin it.”

         “Wait what?” he chuckles, “Ziyi was talking about you, and I didn’t get the good part since you interrupted.” – Oh.

         “Why me?” i laugh, trying to dismiss the fact that i was embarrassed,

         “Nothing just about how you were in college and – hold on are you jealous?” he asks staring at me,

         me? jealous? a Cai Xukun jealous? “No. Why would I?” i laugh it out finishing in setting the table. he replies with a soft laugh and gets back to the stove to get the food. what was that? was he waiting for another response?

 

food was served, me carrying Justin in a superhero way, placing him in his seat as he giggled. i stick my tongue out to him teasing him and he does the same. we laugh, when Zhengting suddenly coughs to call our attention the little boy still snickering. this were the moments that i just wished wouldn’t end, my little boy’s smile never disappearing.

         “Daddy, Dada said I should call-sh you Mommy.” Justin blurts out with a smile, Zhengting shocked almost choking on his food, glaring at me.

         “No baby, I’m Daddy not Mommy.” he responds, the young boy pretending to be sad about it. that’s my boy, i thought while winking at him telling him to continue,

         “Don’t be sad baby, Daddy doesn’t want it.” i ride along Zhengting getting more annoyed.

         “Okay fine, you can call me Mommy,” He finally gives in the little boy smiling, “But only in the house.” he rolls his eyes seeing the both of us snickering.

dinner ended on a light note, Justin wanting me to get him ready for bed before i left, we head to the little washroom and i started to turn on the faucet.

         “Baby, do you want me to buy a house for us?” i ask the little boy placing with the bubbles,

         “Yes,” he replies immediately, “Can Mommy come?” worry in his eyes,

         “Of course Mommy will come with us. I won’t leave him behind.” i reply giving him a high five. we enter his bedroom, as i dressed him up in his pajamas before i tucked him to sleep and wished him good night.

 

i head down seeing Zhengting has just finished in cleaning the mess. he looked tired, his eyes were already deep and heavy but one thing never changed. that glimmer in his eyes he never left, and has always been there. it felt great seeing him again, bumping into him on my first day at our company, felt like we were just the young selves we were back then. he was still the Zhengting that i used to know, hardworking and protects his loved ones, even if he had nothing left for himself. and now having this second chance of meeting him, i won’t waste it. he’s was my everything.

 

_and he still is._

         “I have to get going now.” i utters heading downstairs, the latter looking up to me,

         “Thank you again Xukun, Minghao enjoyed it.” he replies with a smile forming on his lips accompanying me to the front door,

         “It’s nothing,” i chuckle, “If you guys need anything just call me, Good night.” i say about to turn my back,

         “Xukun wait-” i stop my tracks facing him,

         “Zhangjing wants to have dinner at their house tomorrow, are you available?” he asks sheepishly, scratching the back of his nape,

         “Yeah sure, I’ll take us there after work.” i reply with a smile,

         “Okay, thanks Xukun, Good night.” he responds,

         “Good night too Zhengting.”


	9. i realized that

as the hours go by, both souls were restless. shifting on their beds continuously. what exactly was going on in their minds, neither of them was certain. but one thing was inevitable, as if it was against one’s will – a change of heart and an open mind has been established. was it for the better? or would it break them even more? unity or drifting away into an inexistent relationship that will be forgotten. only they were to know, only them was to decide. but like how the stars’ sparkle in the starry sky, two yearning hearts unite at this peaceful night.

 

waking up to the aroma of the fresh rain scent of yesterday’s rainfall was as tranquil as the silence that filled the room, Zhengting blinked for a couple of times on the ceiling, standing up to wake Justin. it was a normal routine but he felt different, entering his son’s room he saw the numerous paintings on the wall, each having its own story, of a boy dreaming of happiness. every chance he could get to make a wish – whether it was his birthday, or the holidays, he only wished for one thing, that his dada would come home and they’ll be a complete family. but at what sake was Zhengting willing to do this? he’s been fine for the past years – or how he says he was – not needing a significant other. doing his best for the boy who he has protected his whole life. was this needed? how a person who you love suddenly comes knocking up on your door after everything that was left behind in the past – seemed unreal.

 

he woke the little boy up, visible that he was more excited than he used to be. Justin stood up immediately asking if his Dada was going to bring him to school today. Zhengting replies with a nod, a wide smile appears once again on the younger’s face. excitement was an understatement, he was bursting with joy, his eyes sparkling with delight.

          “I hope Mommy, and Dada doesn’t fight in the car today.” Justin utters finishing his milk. Zhengting who was listening to him kissed his forehead,

          “You really love Dada don’t you?”

          “Minghao loves Mommy and Dada so much that I don’t-sh want them fighting.” his mouth filled with cereal, the latter who was astounded just chuckles,

          “You really know how to talk well.”

          “Mommy loves Dada too right?” that question, as if he was stricken by lightning, pierced him like an arrow, and all of those combined, just stunned him into complete silence. why does this simple question hit him so hard – it became unanswerable. did he love Xukun? was it actually love? it was a huge word to even fathom that he loved him.  he thought it was just pure respect and an amiable interaction between two people–

          “Dada!” the younger’s gaze shifting from Zhengting to the latter who was by the door. Zhengting didn’t know if he was relieved that the question was dismissed, or was the tranquil morning ended in the presence of the other. either way he stood up opening the door, greeting him.

 

the latter smiled at him and greeting him back, their eyes locking with each other for a moment, before the little boy tugs on Xukun’s coat and hugs him. he smiled carrying the boy as all of them entered the house. Justin finishes his meal and Zhengting takes him to the washroom for a bath. Xukun suggested to dress their son up, while he got ready to which Zhengting agreed thankful for the latter’s kindness.

getting into the shower his thoughts start wandering on how the dinner later would go on. what will he wear for today? he had to look presentable. – of course he wanted to impress Xukun – but he denies that. his mind races, worries, the awkwardness, or even a fight might happen which would be the last thing he would want their friends to see. he gets out a towel wrapped over his body walking through the hallway into his room.

now it was an undeniable fact that he was a decent looking man and the only way to spice things up is to dress smart for the occasion. why is he even trying to hard? he ends up wearing a white top with blue stripes, tucking it in his dark checkered slacks and black shoes. checking himself in the mirror he looked different, he finally looked like he dresses for his age and he likes the feeling of it. when he was finally content with his look, he gets out to check the two boys only to see Xukun’s coat was almost like his pants and he was wearing a white shirt – great. he was about to change what he was wearing when Justin calls him out the two of them looking at him in awe.

          “Mommy looks different.” Justin smiles hugging him, the latter staring,

          “Xukun, let’s go?” i ask him, who was startled, standing up.

we arrive at the school people staring, probably judging us – i thought wrong.

          “Who is this rich couple I see?” Zhangjing teases me, as i removed my sunglasses rolling my eyes,

          “I guess you guys are matching for tonight’s dinner.” Yanjun chirps in, Xukun chuckling shyly his gaze drifting to the ground.

Justin was holding each of our hands just like how he always does a proud smile on his face – this kid really, just like his father. Chengcheng walks towards us greeting Justin then us, before whispering to the younger,

          “Are they married?” he asks Justin who looks at us then Cheng, walking slightly farther,

          “Not yet.” he whispers something that i didn’t quite catch.

the school bell rings and Justin bids us goodbye, each of us giving his goodluck hugs and kisses. unnoticeably Xukun was nearer to me, i stare at his features for a moment, his eyes batting perfectly those eyes having that sparkle that’s just bright as the sun, those two orbs that could take you away from reality, bringing you in to your own world. was it strange staring? probably is – but a spark ignited when his eyes suddenly met mine. what even was that? we were like cliché teenagers who didn’t know how to act infront of someone they liked. silence followed the short moment our eyes met. good thing Zhangjing came up to us,

          “So we’ll see you later?” he asks us, that cheeky smile on his face, please tell me you won’t pull up anything embarrassing.

          “Yeah, we’ll be there.” Xukun replies, “We have to get going, see you.” he bids goodbye, me following him back to the car.

 

the ride was once again quiet, music coming out from the radio filling it in. i took deep breaths trying to divert my attention from the song coming out from the radio, – it was my favorite song. i stare at the streets outside, the sun finally shining after days of raining. the latter suddenly snickering,

          “What?” i ask him confused,

          “Nothing,” he laughs, making me slightly annoyed, is there something wrong about me? i look at myself-

          “You look perfectly fine,” he calms himself, “It’s just that, isn’t this your favorite song?” he says his eyes looking into mine – how does he even know? it’s been so long i even feel cringy hearing it.

          “Come on don’t deny it Ting!” he teases starting to follow the beat of the music,

          “Oh God, Xukun look at the road.” i tell him, who was enjoying the song too much,

          “Not until you join me.” this boy – the audacity, i roll my eyes about to say no when he removes his hands from the wheel.

          “Xukun!” i scream, before i start singing, the other stared laughing, then joining in, and single-mindedly, i enjoyed the song laughing and dance to it – as if it was just that in the world and nobody was staring. we felt like we were teenagers, who had gone loose. entering the parking lot as the song ends – and undeniably this wasn’t that bad.

          “That was fun.” he says entering the elevator, i agreed smiling to him feeling rather better in his presence. whatever that was it felt good.

 

lunch break came and Zeren stares at me as if he saw a newbie in the workplace, i went to his table greeting him,

          “Someone looks different today,” he starts teasing, “Why oh, why is Mr. Zhengting happy?”

          “Nothing, I have dinner with friends later.” i reply vaguely,

          “By friends you mean Zhangjing and Yanjun, and those people don’t care about how you look, tell me is Xukun going?” he teases once more,

          “It has nothing to do with what I’m wearing Ding Zeren.” i roll my eyes, the latter starts to giggle,

          “Someone’s inlove.” he whispers to me, dodging when i was about to hit him.

          “Shut up! People are staring.” i snapped the later just sticking his tongue out.

 

lunch ends with Zeren wishing me a goodluck and teasing me endlessly before i set off back to Xukun’s office. i walk in seeing him already working as if he didn’t leave to eat.

          “Xukun, have you eaten?” i ask him out of curiosity, he shakes his head saying that he was full but i wasn’t having it.

          “You have to eat,”

          “Are you concerned.” he looks at me with that smirk i knew too well.

          “Well I don’t know how to carry a passed out body to the clinic, so eat.” i tell him giving him the other sandwich i prepared for myself incase i get hungry again.

the latter takes it willingly and eats hungrily,

          “Is it good?”

          “Y-yeah thanks.” he smiles, before we get back to working.

 

we head out to go to Zhangjing’s house for dinner. surprisingly the drive to their house wasn’t as awkward, each of us having casual small talk about Justin. we eventually get to the driveway, both of us falling into silence. i took a deep breath before looking to Xukun – who was also zoning out staring at the dashboard. since i felt he was also nervous, i took his hand the latter startled, gazing at me.

          “Just don’t do anything stupid.” he chuckles holding my palms,

          “For Justin.” he smiles, right–

          _“For Justin.”_

 

we knock at the door hearing the kids running about from the inside. Yanjun opens the door, greeting us. the kids freezing in place – the living room was a riot.

          “Thank you for coming.” he says, gesturing us to enter. Justin runs towards us to hug us the child bringing us together, forcing us to hug.

          “Justin got a good kid badge,” he smiles showing the pin on his shirt, “I got ten stars this whole week!” he says, Xukun carrying him, both of us congratulating him.

          “Dada will buy you ice cream for that the next time we go to the playground, do you want that?” he asks, the boy nodding,

          “Can Mommy come?” Justin utters too loudly, Yanjun hearing it laughing at it, me getting embarrassed. the two boys waiting for a response,

          “Y-yes I’ll try to come.” i reply ruffling the mischievous’ hair.

 

dinner was finally served all of us heading to the table the kids having their own by the side. we enjoyed and conversed, multiple teasing from the wedded couple passed, with Xukun and I just glancing awkwardly to each other, feeling sorry. the kids finish their ice cream and run off to their rooms leaving the adults in the kitchen table.

          “It’s been so long since you’ve been here Kunkun,” Yanjun says the latter getting shy with the nickname, “How have you been?”

          “Good actually, Dad has been proud about the progress I’ve made for the company-” he starts to speak enthusiastically about his work and seeing him that way, he has changed. he wasn’t the party boy Xukun everyone knew in highschool. yes, he was still a prankster and loved being like a kid, but he changed. and even if i can’t say it to him, i’m proud. my bestfriend has finally reached his dream, even if it was without me. i’m happy that he was happy.

          “How about you Zhengting?” they ask me, making me stop wondering in my trail of thought.

          “I’ve been fine, been finding ways to give Justin a good life.” i reply shortly smiling at the thought of my son, my friends smile knowing that all i talk about was Justin.

          “I mean you Zhengting, how are you?” Yanjun clarifies, leaving me dumbfounded. of course i was alright. i’m perfectly well, living a simple life with my little star by my side. – that’s all i need, right? no broken hearts, forgotten dreams and despised moments. things were probably better like this,

          “I-i’m fine, works’ been great and I’m doing my best living by my own, without letting Mom and Dad worrying.” i chuckle nervously, the others nodding.

          “So are you planning to get married?” Zhangjing brings that topic up, all of us gets shocked astounded, Yanjun signaling him to stop.

“Sorry, I mean we’re not getting any younger Ting, what’s your plans?” he tries to laugh out the situation.

plans? what are my plans? Justin was turning six soon, and i would want to throw a party for him, but all he was wishing for was for Xukun to be with us, and not just for his birthday – forever. but was i ready? i mean not only me, did Xukun even feel the same way? what if all he did want was custody and he wants to focus on his work and following his father’s footsteps? my mind races, the silence on the table wasn’t getting any better,

          “He wants custody, Zhengting wants custody.” Xukun utters softly, almost like a whisper, playing with the food on his plate. why was he like this? giving mixed signals like this was just all a game. clearly he wasn’t comfortable talking about this but the feeling of fear and curiosity fills me up, everything started to get to me. Xukun, my bestfriend, was here. Xukun, Justin’s father was here.

 

Xukun, the person i loved and i can’t explain the feeling of seeing him in the company on his first day, his eyes still having the same sparkle, that feeling that i have felt before, just came back like a river, the stars that are supposed to shine above, shone in the sky that were in his eyes, as i stare at them endlessly. what this love? what was it? i wasn’t that certain.

 

Tears brim my eyes due to the mixed feelings that started to take a toll into me, i felt pathetic mostly because this wasn’t the right time to even get emotional. but what could i do,

          “I’m sorry,” i whisper standing up from the table, rushing to the front door and out to the lawn before they see tears falling down my eyes.

 

Zhengting stands up from the table leaving us shocked, and Zhangjing feeling guilty,

          “It’s fine.” i tell them, “He just wanted fresh air.” they nod telling me to follow him, which was already what i thought before they even suggested, he won’t get away,

_not again._

 

i walk out of the front door seeing him sitting by the lawn, like a lost child. the sky was sparkling no sight of any rain was seen. i sit next to him, the other shocked at the sudden presence. he tried to stand up saying something i couldn’t catch that well – since he was sobbing. i took his hand making his tearful eyes meet mine, as i tried to read his expression. fear? regret? or just plain exhaustion. regardless of reason, i wasn’t taking any other chance and wasting this opportunity. whatever the result will be, i’ll take it. – as long as he was happy, i’m happy.

          “Zhengting we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	10. you were my sun

my vision hazy, heart clenching from all the intuition and sentiment piling up in me. i didn’t want to believe i was hurt – i just felt numb. everything had just stricken me, all my fears, happiness, hate and love was standing before my eyes. time was slow the world stopping as if fate wanted this to happen. why does it feel tense than usual? he just wanted a conversation, an exchange of words. those things that fill up the void but never suffices one’s needs. – it was simply a patch up. so why does it hit so hard, that it makes you realize everything you’ve done. even the most elementary words make you, and break you?

 

Zhengting now knew why, it was the person who was saying those syllables, phrases, and sentences, that changes it. the impact one being can be to another, transforms the entirety of one conversation. which was what the latter wanted.

 

he takes a deep breath before trying to compose himself from the actual mess he was infront of Xukun, who was still holding his arm. it was firm but not hurtful, it was just right to pacify Zhengting to gather up the courage to say what he has been keeping for the past six years.

 

“What is there to talk about?” he starts, the two of them sitting by the lawn,

 

your eyes looking up to the stars above, the sky reflecting from them – just like how they always were. tears were rolling down from your eyes but you were still beautiful more beautiful the horizon we grew up in. that sparkle in them just takes you in and i can never escape. and i was lucky to get stuck in them, because i would never want you to leave my sight.

          “Do you still count the stars like you said you would?” i chuckle at the reminiscence of how two young souls would bet on who counted the most stars in their lifetime.

he stares at me with sarcasm before smiling, finally that genuine smile that framed his face too well. “I lost count.” he giggles, looking back at the sky.

          “Yes, So I won. You owe me a favor.” i rejoice nudging him lightly,

          “Stop being like a child,” he says not removing his gaze from the sky, as if he wasn’t as perfect as it was already.

          “But you promised,” i pout slouching back to my position,

          “Stop that,” he chuckles seeing my expression, “Fine, what do you want?” he asks facing me,

          “To count the rest of it with you for life.” i utter, the former bewildered a light tint appearing on his cheeks as the moonlight shines perfectly on his face.

          “Xukun I-”

          “Zhengting, I don’t want custody. It’s not because I don’t want to be a part of our son’s life, but I’d rather be with the both of you and protect you for the rest of my life. I want to see him turn into the best man he could be and,” i pause to take up the courage to say what i really desired to say for so long,

          “ ** _And I want to grow old with you_** and make up for all the time we’ve missed.”

by the time i was done speaking, hot salty water was coming out from my eyes, blurring my vision of him, yet he still looked stunning. i wept off the tear from Zhengting’s face laughing at how both of us were at our peak of patheticness.

          “Y-you’re too cheesy.” he chuckles hitting me lightly, as i placed our forehead together,

          “I love you Zhengting,”

          “I love you too, Xukun.” he whispers, closing the gap between us. multiple sparks flying around us – it felt absolutely unreal. it wasn’t too rough, or too soft. it was just right for two hearts missing each other’s beating presence next to each other, finally beating in sync after a long time of being apart. it was like music in your ears, following the rhythm as the kiss deepened. that ecstatic feeling of unexplainable joy and happiness. each one passionately exchanging love and affection to the person he loved the most. and as that moment ends, both of us catching our breath, a relationship once broken – has been built back under the stars that had once created them. smiles on each other’s face not breaking the perfect ambiance of their hearts beating fast, crickets chirping softly, and the moon and its companions casting upon them, fluorescing against them, like they were in their own little world.

 

we get back into the house, hand in hand with warm smiles on our faces. it felt different – but it was better. the wedded couple smiling at our presence.

          “I told you, I never mess up.” Zhangjing jokes, all of us laughing in response.

just in time the kids had went down exhausted from playing non-stop since the afternoon. Justin trudges towards us, out of exhaustion, as i carried him his face turning red from sweat. it was time to leave seeing the kids half-asleep waving goodbye to each other. Zhengting and I thanking the family for inviting us over.

          “It’s no problem, you’re always welcome here.” Zhangjing says, before Yanjun pats me goodbye before i leave the doorstep,

          “I’m still waiting for the wedding.” he smiles, me giving him a reassuring nod before Justin and I bid him a goodnight.

the drive home was quiet yet it was one of those nights to remember. i can’t be more than the happiest seeing my loved ones by my side. we eventually arrive at their house, both glad that they could finally rest and sad that i won’t be seeing them until daylight. i carry our son, while Zhengting opens the door, entering the house. Justin waking up from the sudden movement.

          “Is Dada leaving?” he asks me, his voice muffled resting his head on my shoulder.

          “Dada will be back tomorrow I’ll bring you to school don’t worry.” he hums in response, as i carried him to his room Zhengting following us.

i waited for him to get ready for bed before i tucked him good night,

          “Sleep well, Dada has a surprise for you tomorrow.” i whisper to him kissing him on the forehead.

          “I’m excited.” he smiles softly before drifting to sleep.

night falls and it was time for me to leave, both of us exhausted from all the things that had happen today.

          “See you tomorrow I guess.” the latter says, guiding me to the front door.

          “You won’t get rid of me anytime sooner.” the both of us chuckling,

          “Good night Xukun, rest well.” he says hugging me,

          “Good night baby.” giving him a peck before driving back home, getting more excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	11. i was your moon

what exactly makes your cup of coffee in the morning? is it the sweet taste of love that lingers through your senses as you wait for your son and spouse get ready in the morning? or the warm aroma enveloping you with happiness and contentment, enjoying each moment as it passes? for Xukun, it was the whole experience. – the chemistry and all the other elements of it that makes you feel homey and crave for that drink everyday. that state of mind that motivates him to be the best version of himself was the best cup of coffee. and sometimes it’s only that one cup of coffee that could change your day, that warmth accompanying you until the moon replaces the sun and you sleep cozily in the arms of your lover.

 

Justin heads down this stairs walking his way to the latter who was finishing his drink, a warm smile of his face, as he placed the little boy on his lap.

          “What’s the surprise Dada?” he whispers, the sparkle in his eyes from curiosity and excitement showing.

          “It’s a little secret, young guy.” i reply booping his cute nose, chuckling.

when everything was set, we drive to the school the usual silence being replaced by our noise and laughter, the smiles not leaving our face till we went down the vehicle. the Yanjun's family greeting us as always.

          “Jiastennnn!” Chengcheng shouts running to hug my little boy who starts laughing, when they tumble down to the ground.

          “Boys be careful!” Zhengting says worriedly helping the two get up, breaking the fun.

          “It’s a part of growing up Ting, let the kids be.” i chuckle the latter rolling his eyes telling me he doesn’t want his son getting stitches.

the school bell rings our son giving us a tight hug, before running off with Cheng, saying that he was excited for my surprise later. the day passes and my work load lessens by the time lunch came. Zhengting was about to get ready to head to the cafeteria, before i contemplated if i should take him out for lunch.

          “Hey,” i start peeping for my monitor calling his attention, the latter looking up from his desk.

 

          “Wanna go out for lunch?” he asks out of the blue, me being confused. i nod in response, afraid of stuttering if i spoke.

we head of the office grounds, walking around the city. the company was built on a place where it was very convenient to different stalls and shops nearby. my sight wonders around since it has been long since i have strolled this streets, admiring the colors and architecture around. out of awe, i forgot that the latter was beside me, suddenly sliding his hand on mine holding it as we walked. this boy really was smooth.

          “Where do you want to eat?”

          “Anywhere is fine.” i reply briefly the latter chuckling,

          “Do you know where that anywhere is located, coz I can’t seem to know where it is.” it took me awhile to realize what he said, hitting him lightly at the tease.

we end up in a café that we saw, remembering that Yanjun said it had good food. entering the café, Xukun scans for a good seat, pointing at the one near the window, since he said it looks like i enjoyed the view of the city. he sat opposite me, the waiter giving us the menus, the latter started to scan through it as i watched him, a smile creeping on my face seeing him focus. how could i even get tired of seeing this face everyday. – i was sure lucky to get him as my bestfriend and lover. felt unreal, but it feels great.

          “I know I’m handsome, now stop staring before I kiss you.” he says, getting me back to reality – did i really stare for that long? how embarrassing Zhengting. i thought, hiding my face with the menu, feeling the heat on my cheeks. the latter chuckling at my actions.

we conversed and laughed while waiting for our order, as if it was only the tow of us inside the café, not caring about others judgement. just two free souls escaping reality for the time being. the happiness was unexplainable, actually. it felt like my other half was back after the years of being apart. that extra energy he gives me that makes me confident and not care about the world surrounding us – he was my bestfriend after all. he knew me my heart and soul, and brought me back to my old self. and i am truthfully thankful for him because of that. our food arrives, each of us famished from trying to keep our laughter in, everytime someone cracks a joke. i started to eat, silence fills the table, as i focused on my food.

          “You’re still the pig I know.” he snickers staring at me, before i stick my tongue out rolling my eyes at him.

          “Food-sh great okay?” i say in defense, with my mouth full, the latter just nodding. i probably ate really hungrily because as i looked up from my plate, Xukun wipes the pasta sauce from the side of my mouth, me bowing down from shyness, mouthing him a sorry.

          “It’s fine,” he chuckles, “You’re still beautiful.” he says staring into my eyes. the heart starts creeping back to my cheeks – these little things that just make my heart flutter – how cliché.

_but even if it was cheesy Xukun still knew how to make Zhengting’s heart flutter, even after all these years, they still knew each other like puzzle pieces creating the most perfect picture. and even if it did take a long time to complete, it was worth it._

we finished our food, as i insisted to split the bill but didn’t win against the latter. we head out, hand in hand walking back to the company. our stomachs and hearts full and content. Xukun and I finished our work load quickly seeing the clock struck four, meaning that our little baby was waiting for to be fetched at school. on the drive there the wo of us reminisced the times that it was us who were wearing those uniforms, seeing a bunch of teenagers running and laughing at the streets. not caring about who was looking and what was ahead.

          “We looked stupid.” i say, the latter chuckling, at how we would always be waiting for each other after practice – Xukun and Yanjun from basketball, Zhangjing from singing class and i from dance class. remembering how the four of us would always go at the local diner which was the popular hangout place of all the teenagers in town. – it smelled exactly as how i described it.

          “And who could ever forget Mr. Zhang.” Xukun utters with that certain tone of sarcasm, both of us snickering on how we would always sneak out from his class but never get caught. even getting full remarks from him – those were the days, we thought we were cool – rebellious teenagers indeed.

we arrive at the preschool area, our little star smiling at the sight of the familiar vehicle, getting his stuff ready. the two of us went down, Justin immediately running out the gate, waving goodbye to his teacher and friends.

          “Hello.” he giggles, the smile never leaving his face as always.

          “How did my big guy do today?” Xukun asks,

          “Justin only got one star today.” the little boy utters shyly, the two of us smiling at the younger,

          “You did your best baby! Don’t be sad.” i reassure him, before tickling him the kid getting back to his old self right after.

          “Dada has a surprise for the both of you today. Is Minghao ready?” Xukun announces a cheeky smile not leaving his face, as he drives to somewhere.

          “Minghao is excited.” the younger replies tapping his two little feet, not staying still from the excitement and anticipation. the car stops in front of a subdivision; gorgeous houses seen from inside. who are we visiting? i thought, rethinking about who could it be. most likely Xukun’s parents.

we stop for the second time, the latter turning of the engine, as i looked out from the window seeing a relatively big house. compared to the houses in our village it was rather huge, but it wasn’t Xukun’s house before, did they move?

          “Dada where are we?” Justin ask curiously, Xukun carrying him while holding my hand.

          “Welcome Mr. Cai.” a lady in a corporate attire greets us before we enter the house – strangely it was empty, a few furniture here and there. Xukun walks in telling me to scan the place as he brought our son upstairs telling him he’ll show something. the place was undeniably pretty the kitchen big enough for anyone who loves to cook, the living area spacious for inviting guests. a perfect warm cozy home as some would say. the two boys head down the stairs, my little star happier and enthusiastic than earlier.

          “Do you like it?” Xukun asks, i slightly confused on the question,

          “Yes, it’s really pretty.” i respond still having one question in mind. “Who owns this house?”

          “With your permission,” Xukun starts, “I want to buy this house for us.” he says, Justin jumping around – that’s why they were both so excited.

          “Xukun,” i was lost for words, was this really necessary? i mean i was happy but in shock on how things were going. i didn’t want to burden him with such load. “Are you sure?”

          “I picked this house because it was rather nearer to Minghao’s school, and work isn’t that far aswell. I want to live with you guys, and my little boy’s getting bigger so I want him to live comfortably.” he continues, “Zhengting don’t worry about anything. trust me on this.” he says, with that excitement in his eyes, as if he this is something he wanted so eagerly. and seeing Justin happy, i was convinced that this was a good choice – **a start of a new life**. i nod in response the two jumping in joy, giving each other a hi-five. Xukun suddenly kisses me, the both of us forgetting our son was there.

          “D-dada and Mommy,” he stutters in shock, the both of us chuckling at his reaction. “I told you Dada loves you!” he says hugging the both of us, as i carried him,

          “Yes baby, I love Dada too.” i reply kissing the younger’s forehead, walking out of our soon to be house, the agent saying that we can move in in two days.

 

_this was it. a new chapter in our lives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.

**Author's Note:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


End file.
